Rules of Robbery
by Miss Arcobaleno
Summary: "Are you insane? We can't rob someone like the Vongola!" "Oh no, they're going to rob themselves." 5 people against the world's strongest famiglia. And they just might get away with it too.
1. Rule 1: Always Work In A Team

**Rule 1: Always Work In A Team**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to be good now?"<p>

The woman looked over her shoulder at the man, who was wearing only his underwear, handcuffed to the bed. In doing so, she paused her earlier action of looking through the papers on his desk.

"You bitch!" The man yelled, pulling against the restraints.

The redheaded woman smirked and gestured towards her outfit, which consisted of lacy black lingerie, black pumps, and a black coat that reached her thighs.

"You weren't saying that earlier."

The woman tossed her long curls over her shoulder and resumed going through the papers. Finally, she stopped on a packet with a purple sticky note on top. The woman peeled it off and read it.

_This is the one._

_-L_

The woman smiled and grabbed the packet before turning around and flashing the man the note.

"Well, it's been fun but I've found what I needed…"

"You're just going to leave me here?!"

"You needed to tell your wife you were cheating on her sooner or later. I opted for sooner."

The woman walked to the door and blew the man an air kiss before she left the apartment.

-:-

_CLANG._

The woman emptied the bullets from the gun causing them to roll across the floor of the warehouse they were in. Once she was done, she looked back at the bloody and bruised man laying on the ground in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow. "_This_ is all you came with? I should be insulted."

The blonde shrugged and kneeled over the beaten man. She grabbed his collar and pulled his face close to hers.

"You're going to answer two questions for me. If you do good, you may get out of this without a few more injuries. First is-"

_I've been working on a cocktail called grounds for divorce__  
><em>_Polishing a compass that I hold in my sleeve__  
><em>_Down comes him on sticks but then he kicks like a horse_

The woman paused. "Hold on a sec."

She dropped the man, ignoring his groan of pain, and stood up. She smoothed out her skinny jeans and reached under her cropped black leather jacket and purple v-neck, fishing her phone out of her bra.

"What is it, Emma?"

"_Pack your things. We got a job."_

"Lacey sent you a message?"

It was at this point the man on the ground tried to sneak away, seeing as his attacker was occupied. Unfortunately, the woman noticed this and swiftly kicked the man's gun she had dropped earlier, launching it at his face.

"_Yep. Just got it this morning."_

"In that case I'll be right over."

The woman hung up and looked back at her victim.

"Lucky you. I have something better to do now."

The woman turned and began walking to her pick-up truck, pulling a hair tie out of her pocket and gathering her mid-length curls into a ponytail.

"W-Wait!" The man gasped out. "Who-Who are you?"

"You don't even know the name of the person you went after? How pathetic are you?"

The woman climbed into her truck and stuck her head out the window.

"Name's Andrea Carter."

-:-

Classical music played in the background and smoke filled the air. Four men sat playing poker, while the youngest seemed to be winning.

Only they weren't betting money.

"Royal Straight Flush."

The men stared dumbfounded at the youngest player, who was currently beating the entire table.

"Dammit Harley! You've really gotten better at this." One of the older man said.

The young man, Harley as he was called, smiled at his companions.

"I've just gotten better at cheating than you guys."

The others laughed and a few downed their alcohol.

"It's your call. What do you need information on?"

Harley rested his head on a tanned hand as dark brown bangs fell into his eyes. He stared at his poker buddies and smiled charmingly.

"Remember the famiglia I asked about last week? Tell me what you know about them. And I only want to hear the good things, not anything that's easy to find."

One of the players rubbed his chin. "You certainly didn't want to waste this opportunity."

Harley's smile never left his face.

"Alright." The man sighed. "So first is…"

The man trailed off when he noticed that Harley's phone was vibrating. This was also noticed by the young man and he held his finger up while he checked it.

_We're back in business_

_-Andrea_

Harley smiled and pocketed his phone.

"Sorry boys, but we have to make this quick. I have someplace I need to be."

-:-

"Okay kids! Today we're going to learn everything about making bombs. If you lose a limb, you did something wrong."

The teenagers watched the young Chinese man in front of them. He was the only one not wearing a jumpsuit and instead was wearing jeans, and a grey-blue hoodie over a white button up and black tie.

One of the teenagers, a girl, raised her hand.

"Yes?" The young man asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Are you going to give us a demonstration?"

The man just stared before sighing. "Will that help you guys?"

Noises of agreement sounded around the room.

"Then why not?" The young man jumped off the desk he was sitting on and walked around, so he was standing behind the materials.

"First thing is-"

The young man was cut off as an arrow broke through the window in the room and planted itself next to his head. The teenagers yelled while the man simply groaned and slapped his hand over his face.

"Dammit Harley…"

The young man unwrapped the note attached to the arrow and raised one hand to half-heartedly tell the teenagers to shut up.

_Mission time._

_-HM_

The teenagers had finally calmed down somewhat and were now staring at the man in front of the room.

"So…" He awkwardly began. "Class is cancelled for today."

-:-

It was around 3 o'clock when Harley and Andrea met up outside the door of the high class apartment that was dubbed their "meeting place". The two smiled at each other and high fived when they got close enough.

"It's been forever!" Andrea said, smiling. "Have you been beating those bastards at poker lately?"

Harley nodded as he adjusted the cuffs on his suit, which was similar to a bartender suit minus the bowtie and with the vest unbuttoned.

"Of course. I'm a pro at hustling someone during card games."

This was when the young Chinese man from earlier decided to appear.

"Aaron!" Andrea smiled and pulled the Asian into a one-armed hug.

"Hey, guys." Aaron settled his gaze on Harley and pointed at him. "You owe me a window."

"Fair enough."

The two men fist bumped and leaned against the wall next to each other.

"Just Emma's left, right?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, but she should've already been here. She was the first one that got the message." Andrea informed.

"I'm just late because I got us all coffee."

The three turned to see the redhead they were just talking about. One hand was in the pocket of her coat while the other held a container with four coffee cups in it.

"Ready to go in yet?"

The four opened the door and were met with the sight of their leader, Lacey, curled up on their couch and watching TV on her flat screen.

-:-

"Sorry, everyone. Vacations been called off." Lacey apologized. She ran a hand through her dark brown waves that ended at her shoulder blades, before continuing. "I found us the perfect mark and it's going to take a lot of work to do this job. But the reward is going to be the best we're ever going to get."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Lacey clasped her hands together. "Our next mark is the Vongola!"

"Are you insane? We can't rob someone like the Vongola!" Aaron yelled, shell-shocked by what his leader had just announced. The others were simply too surprised to respond.

Lacey sighed and fiddled with the bow wrapped around the waist of her pleated chiffon dress. She crossed her arms and leveled her gaze at her friends.

"Oh no, they're going to rob themselves."

The four on the couch sat up and stared intently at their boss while Lacey smiled at their actions.

"I take it I have your attention?"

.

.

.

.

_Afraid to lose control_  
><em>And caught up in this world<em>  
><em>I've wasted time, I've wasted breath<em>  
><em>I think I've thought myself to death<em>

_I was born without this fear_  
><em>Now only this seems clear<em>  
><em>I need to move, I need to fight<em>  
><em>I need to lose myself tonight<em>

_Come with me now_  
><em>I'm gonna take you down<em>  
><em>Come with me now<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you how<em>

_I think with my heart and I move with my head_  
><em>I open my mouth and it's something I've read<em>  
><em>I stood at this door before, I'm told<em>  
><em>But a part of me knows that I'm growing too old<em>

_Confused what I thought with something I felt_  
><em>Confuse what I feel with something that's real<em>  
><em>I tried to sell my soul last night<em>  
><em>Funny, he wouldn't even take a bite<em>

_("Come With Me Now" by KONGOS)_

* * *

><p><strong>I think that it went pretty well for it being the first chapter.<strong>

**Andrea's ringtone is Grounds for Divorce by little hurricane.**

**And I plan to put up a poll for the pairings in this since i'm a bit iffy on them right now, so look for that on my page.**

**Anyway I plan to update it a lot and you guys can always call me out on it if I don't.**

**Reviews are really appreciated.**

**And I get a lot of my format from LeoInuyuka's The Truth of the Sky (which everyone should check out), so if you've read it then you realize what I'm talking about.**

**Miss Arcobaleno**


	2. Rule 2: Plant An Inside Man

**Rule 2: Plant An Inside Man**

* * *

><p>"First job goes to our lovely femme fatale."<p>

Emma quirked an eyebrow at this. "Who do I have to charm this time?"

Lacey smiled and clicked a button on the remote in her hand. The TV behind her flickered to life and a man with silver hair wearing a suit showed up on it.

"This is Hayato Gokudera, the right hand man to the Vongola Decimo." Lacie gestured to the picture. "You need to start dating him. We need to be connected to him for as long as possible."

"Oh, I can do that." Emma smirked and leaning back, crossing her legs as she did so. "How much do we know about him?"

Harley took this moment to toss a folder at the redhead.

"The only thing we don't know is what kind of underwear he wears."

Emma simply smiled. "Where does he get his coffee?"

-:-

Hayato Gokudera stood in line at his favorite coffee shop, oblivious to the redhead con woman behind him. When it was finally his turn at the front he simply ordered his usual cappuccino and moved to stand in the corner of the shop.

"Excuse me, Miss? What would you like to order?"

Emma snapped out of her discreet observation of the man, which she played off as looking at the menu. She smiled sweetly at the barista instead.

"Hello. Umm, actually…can I have the same thing as the man that was just here? It sounded pretty good."

The barista returned Emma's polite smile. "Of course. Please leave your name and we'll call you up when it's done."

Emma did so and backed away from the counter, before walking toward the same area where her target stood. She settled closer to the pick-up window then Gokudera though, so she wouldn't appear so suspicious.

She had even toned down her style of dress so she wouldn't be too noticeable. Emma now had on white button up, whose sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and dark skinny jeans. She had kept on her black heels, seeing as how she liked them too much.

It didn't take long to hear the orders of her mark and herself to be announced. Luckily, Gokudera was oblivious of this fact and unknowingly provided an opening for Emma.

She moved up to the counter and grabbed both drinks, informing the same barista that she would hand the absent male his drink, and walked away.

"Hayato?"

Gokudera looked up at the shorter redhead who was smiling at him, and holding out a coffee cup with his name scribbled on it.

"That's you isn't it?"

Gokudera grunted and grabbed the cup from the woman. "Don't address me so familiarly."

Emma placed her, now empty, hand on her hip.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing your last name. I was just trying to be a good person and make sure you got the coffee _you didn't hear being called out_."

Gokudera looked to the side, looking everywhere but at Emma's face. He didn't want to acknowledge that he was in the wrong here. On the other hand, Emma smirked triumphantly and shook her head at the man.

"Hope you aren't this grumpy once you have that coffee."

Gokudera looked up at the young woman and opened his mouth to argue, but she was already walking away. She did, however, look back over her shoulder and wink at Gokudera.

It wasn't until after she left, when Gokudera realized that the coffee cup had _both_ his first name and last name written on it.

-:-

"You knew what my last name was."

Emma looked up from her computer at the silver haired man standing next to her table at the coffee shop. She smiled in response as she turned back to her email.

"Yes, I did. How long did it take you to realize?"

She received only a grumble in response. It was because of this that she closed her computer and pushed it out of the way, instead placing her coffee in front of her.

"Come on." She jerked her head at the empty seat across from her. "Sit down for a bit."

Gokudera simply studied the smiling redhead.

"I'll tell you why I used your first name instead."

It didn't take long for him to take the seat after that.

"Why did you say you didn't know my last name when it was written on the cup?"

"It was easier to say Hayato, than Gokudera." Emma admitted. "Plus, I liked your first name."

He quirked an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"That's it." Emma nodded. "I'm Emma by the way. Emma Greene."

Gokudera looked out the window on his right.

"Like I care."

"You will. Let's be coffee buddies! It'll make the mornings more interesting." Emma suggested.

"Hell no."

"Do you want me to pull out the eyes?" Emma pointed to her face. "I also have a pout that'll make a man fall to his knees."

-:-

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Shut up. I'm paying for your coffee."

Emma and Gokudera sat across from each other at the table they had claimed the other day.

"So," Emma began, as she placed her head on her hand. "What do you do for a living?"

It was silent for a while as Gokudera thought about whether or not he should tell her what he _actually _did for a living. He hoped if he told her, she would leave him alone.

"I'm in the mafia." He finally said, looking her in the eyes to show that he was serious.

"Damn!" Emma cursed. "You're life if more interesting than mine!"

Gokudera couldn't help the small smile that came to his face.

"What do you do?"

Emma looked at him and frowned. "I work at a bakery. But it's a damn good one, so at least I've got that."

This was the first conversation that Gokudera had in a while where he had honestly laughed.

-:-

This went on for a few weeks. The two would meet up at the coffee shop, with one of them buying them both coffee, and they would sit and talk for a good hour or so.

One morning, though, Emma arrived first and ordered the regular two cups. However, when Gokudera had arrived he was met with Emma shoving a cup at his chest.

"Sorry!" She apologized. "I really need to get to work right now and I'm already late."

The redhead shot him a smile and began walking quickly towards the door. Only stopping once she heard her name being called out. Emma turned around and was met with Gokudera staring at the floor and nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Can I call you sometime?"

Silence.

Gokudera slowly looked up and saw the grin on the young woman's face.

"My number's already on the coffee cup."

-:-

The next day, when Emma returned to the apartment she shared with her parteners in crime she had a smirk on her face. She walked past Andrea and Aaron playing on their PS3 in the living room and went straight for Lacey and Harley, who were sitting at the kitchen table.

Once she had stopped in front of the Hispanic man, she had successfully gathered everyone's attention.

"Black boxers."

With that, she turned on her heel and sauntered to her room. Leaving three stunned con artists and a laughing Lacey behind her.

.

.

.

.

_Ahh... there she goes again,_  
><em>The girl is Ethiopian.<em>  
><em>In other words, she came through explodin'<em>  
><em>In the podium, dynamite<em>  
><em>Napoleon like sodium mixed with petroleum,<em>  
><em>Slowly but surely, she was walking toward me<em>  
><em>Cut the convo short 'cause she had to wake up early,<em>  
><em>But continuing the story,<em>  
><em>Don't worry she gave me digits for her Blackberry<em>  
><em>"You're very handsome" is what she said.<em>  
><em>And the way she looked in my eyes said "Put me to bed."<em>

_Oh my, oh my, I should have known when she said to me on the phone:_  
><em>"You do not know me very well, but I would never hurt a fly."<em>  
><em>Then she aimed at my chest with love in her eye.<em>  
><em>I said she aimed at my chest with love in her eye.<em>

_(Bang Bang by K'Naan feat. Adam Levine)_

* * *

><p><strong>So I had massive inspiration and wound up writing the second chapter really quickly.<strong>

**It was really all about Gokudera and Emma so it was pretty easy and I really like how it turned out.**

**Also, just because Emma gets together with Gokudera so that they have inside man, DOESN'T mean that she has to get together with Gokudera in the end. It can be settled with the pairing poll i have on my page.**

**PLEASE VOTE FOR THE PAIRINGS TOO! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Other than that, all i have left to say is to review.**

**Miss Arcobaleno**


	3. Rule 3: Always Carry A Knife

**Rule 3: Always Carry A Knife**

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared at his storm guardian intently. Nevermind the fact that they were currently in a meeting with everyone else. It really didn't take long for Gokudera to get unnerved by this, as well as the others to get curious.<p>

"J-Juudaime?"

"Something happened to you."

It was a statement, not a question. Somehow Gokudera managed to appear even more nervous, which only caused everyone, aside from Tsuna who waited patiently, to panic.

"Hayato? What happened?!"

"Haha, do you think it was something good?"

"Kufufufu. I believe he's blushing."

"S-Storm man, please tell us what's wrong."

"What is EXTREMELY wrong?!"

Throughout all of this Gokudera's eye had started twitching and his hands started clenching. He was steadily becoming angrier and angrier, until he finally snapped.

"I MET A WOMAN!"

Silence.

"O-Oh my."

"Hayato! You're growing up so fast!"

Gokudera stopped wallowing in his embarrassment long enough to shoot his sister a glare.

"Congratulations, haha!"

"What is this EXTREME woman like?"

Unfortunately, all the yelling had attracted even more from the base.

"Hahi? What's this about a woman?"

"Oh my, does Gokudera-san have someone he likes?"

With this Gokudera had finally had enough and angrily stood up, silencing the others. As he quickly stomped out the door, he paused only once he heard Tsuna call his name.

"Yes, Juudaime?"

"Invite her over for dinner tomorrow night."

Gokudera merely turned his head to hide his blush and quickly exited the room.

-:-

"Come on!" Andrea yelled, as she rolled the dice.

The five thieves were currently playing "Left, Right, Center" together, with money as the prize. Currently, Harley and Aaron were winning as they had the most pieces.

When it was finally Lacey's turn she paused right before she threw the dice and picked one up. She studied it carefully before standing up angrily.

"This is thing is fixed!"

Emma and Andrea slammed their hands on the table and pushed themselves up and closer to Lacey, to get a better view.

"What?!" The two yelled.

"This one is supposed to keep landing on "Left"! Whose dice are these?"

The girls slowly turned their heads at the two males who were trying to sneak out the front door. It only took a few seconds for all hell to break loose.

"Get back here you bastards!"

"You want to see why you shouldn't piss off a Hitter!"

"I'll poke your eyes out with my stilettos!"

The men quickly opened the door and ran away while the three angry women chased after them.

_I look around, round, look around and look it over,  
>I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere,<br>Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin  
>I like to push it and push it until my luck is over.<em>

Emma quickly snatched her phone out of her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_H-Hey, Emma."_

"Oh, Hayato! Sorry… right now's not really a good time."

"_Are you out of breath?"_

"Yeah, I'm just chasing TWO ASSHOLES!" Emma aimed the last two words at Harley and Aaron, instead of her boyfriend.

"Sorry, Ems! It's in our nature." Aaron yelled back at the redhead.

"Emma! Get off the phone and help Andrea get Harley!" Lacey yelled out, as she slipped her heels off so she could run faster. "I have Aaron!"

"_What's going on? Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine! My roommates and I are just-"

"AHH!" Aaron yelled as Lacey tackled him to the ground, effectively cutting Emma off.

"Okay, I'm really sorry but I have to go now."

"_Wait! Do…Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow? My friends…they want to meet you."_

Emma slowed in her running.

"I-I would love to."

"_A-Ah, great."_

"Alright. I'll call you later, bye."

"_Bye."_

Emma smiled at her cell phone before she put it away and resumed the chase after Harley.

-:-

Gokudera sat with his face in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed.

Everyone else had managed to track him down, with the help of Reborn of course, and had forced him to invite Emma over for dinner. With the phone on speaker.

Because of this fact everyone had listened to everything that had just happened and now an awkward silence had taken over the room.

"So…" Tsuna began. "_That's_ Emma?"

"Y-Yes, Juudaime."

A large smile took over Tsuna's face.

"I can't wait to meet her."

-:-

"Are you sure it's okay to leave you alone?"

Lacey waved off their questions and continued cooking her pasta.

"I'm fine by myself, and you know that."

Emma had already left and now her three other roommates decided to go out for a drink. Only they were nervous about leaving Lacey alone during a con involving the mafia, especially since they had tricked other mafia bosses in the past.

"Alright." Aaron sighed. "We give up. Just be careful."

Lacey turned away from her cooking and walked up to the three. She stood up and straight and placed her hands on her hips, as she stared them straight in the eyes.

"Might I remind you, exactly who the mastermind is here? If I can con someone into thinking I sold them the Hollywood sign, then I can spend a night alone during a con. Now, shoo." Lacey pointed to the front door. "You're going to make me mess up my dinner."

The three left reluctantly, and Lacey resumed her earlier actions.

She did, however, have a bad feeling in her gut and she slowly reached down to her thigh.

-:-

Gokudera had brought Emma over to the Vongola mansion and now the two sat at the table, being observed by the other famiglia members. Even Hibari had looked a bit interested.

Luckily for Emma, she was a good actress and managed to completely put on a mask of obliviousness to this.

"What do you do for a living?" Bianchi asked, turning to the girl on her left.

"I work at a bakery."

This wasn't entirely a lie since Emma had worked at one before she switched her profession to "femme fatale".

"Does that mean…Do you bake?" Bianchi asked excitedly.

"Yes, actually I do."

"That's wonderful! We could cook together!"

"NO!" Gokudera, Tsuna, and Lambo yelled together. As victims of Bianchi's Poison Cooking they really didn't want another person being able to produce it.

Emma and Bianchi jumped at the outburst and stared at the three who were completely horrified.

Luckily, Tsuna managed to snap himself out of it and come up with a good excuse.

"We mean, that instead of you cooking together, Bianchi could cook the food and Emma would handle the dessert."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Bianchi agreed, answering for the both of them.

"Yes, it is..." Emma trailed off as she felt her phone vibrate, showing that she received a text message. She looked at it discreetly and froze when she saw what it said.

Emma reached to her left and grabbed Gokudera's arm. After she did so, he looked over and she flashed him the text message. He nodded in understanding.

"Sorry, we'll be right back." Gokudera excused the both of them and the couple rushed out of the dining room. Tsuna paused for a bit, before going after them like his intuition was screaming at him to do.

When Tsuna caught up with the couple, he saw Gokudera looking at his girlfriend worriedly and Emma hurriedly talking on the phone. His eyes met Gokudera's and he silently asked him what was wrong, only receiving a shake of his friends head in response.

Once Emma hung up, she turned to the two concerned men with tears beginning to show in her eyes.

"My friend was just attacked."

.

.

.

.

_Got a little soul_  
><em>The world is a cold, cold place to be<em>  
><em>Want a little warmth<em>  
><em>But who's gonna save a little warmth for me?<em>

_We know the fire awaits unbelievers_  
><em>All of the sinners the same<em>  
><em>Girl, you and I will die unbelievers<em>  
><em>Bound to the tracks of the train<em>

_If I'm born again I know that the world will disagree  
>Want a little grace but who's gonna say a little grace for me?<em>

_(Unbelievers by Vampire Weekend)_

* * *

><p><strong>I hate cliffhangers when I read, but love to write them.<strong>

**I would love to see how much damage Emma would cause if she could use poison cooking too, because she'd definitely be even more badass.**

**I also want to thank the people who voted on the poll, because they're the best. Aside from that I really want everyone who hasn't looked at it to vote too.**

**Other than that, please review.**

**Miss Arcobaleno**


	4. Rule 4: Prevent Interference

**Rule 4: Prevent Interference**

* * *

><p>Emma rushed through the apartment door and was met with the sight of Lacey sitting in a recliner, while the others stood around her.<p>

"We gotta keep this quick. I had to pull the water-works so they would get me here faster, and now Hayato and Tsuna are waiting in the complex's parking lot." Emma informed.

Lacey laughed and motioned her over.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Lacey pulled up on side of her dress so that it showed the knife she had strapped to her thigh. "I remembered the rules."

Emma sighed in relief and leaned against the person closest to her, which just so happened to be Aaron. In response, Aaron simply rolled his eyes and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"So how did dinner with the in-laws go?" Aaron asked the redhead.

"Don't even." Emma's eyes narrowed and she pointed a finger at the genius she was using as a headrest.

"Okay!" Lacey interrupted, clapping her hands to gain the attention of, not only the two that were about to fight, but Harley and Andrea who trying not to laugh at what Aaron had just said.

"So, job assignments! Andrea, go into the backroom," Lacey pointed to the door on the far right of their large apartment before continuing to speak, "And interrogate the man I tied up in there. Take him anywhere you want, as long as you get out of here secretly. Harley, you need to go talk to your poker buddies. Let them know that I need info this time, not you."

Lacey gestured them away with a flick of her head and the two walked away. Once they were gone, Lacey turned to Aaron and continued her commands.

"Up our security. No one's going to even get close to my goddamn apartment unless I give them permission."

With that, Aaron retreated to his room.

"And now," Lacey began, pointing a finger at Emma. "I have to help you with the big bad mafia boys."

Emma quirked an eyebrow at her boss, who simply smiled in response.

-:-

"Who knew the curse would start this soon?"

Tsuna looked up at his right-hand man once he heard the question. The two were leaning against the sleek black car they had driven over in, surrounding themselves in silence. Although, Gokudera had decided to break that silence with a sad look at the ground.

"She's okay, Gokudera. Don't forget that." Tsuna reassured his friend.

"But her friend was in danger. Emma's not going to react well. She might even… It's just the damn curses' fault."

Tsuna looked sadly at Gokudera and patted his shoulder firmly.

The "curse" had been around for a while. Whenever someone in the Vongola got a girlfriend that wasn't mafia, they would be attacked shortly after the two had gotten together. It had affected Reborn at one point, Lambo, Yamamoto, and Ryohei with his budding relationship with Hana.

Reborn, Lambo and Yamamoto's girlfriends had broken up with them quickly, but Hana was determined enough to stay with Ryohei.

He was lucky.

But now it had worked its way to Hayato Gokudera. And although Reborn had taken to claiming the "curse" was a way to decide their perfect matches, since only the best would stay, Gokudera couldn't help but be nervous that Emma would leave and his first relationship would end badly.

Tsuna's hand stilled on Gokudera's shoulder once he caught sight of the familiar redhead and her brunette companion. Not saying anything, the young boss watched the girls walk quietly over to them. Lacey motioned over to left with her head, silently asking Tsuna to follow her, while Emma stopped in front of Gokudera.

The two bosses left the car, and all that was left was a silent femme fatale and a storm guardian.

-:-

"So…" Lacey started. "I'm Lacey Campierre. The attacked friend."

With that, she held out her right hand to the mafia boss she was standing side by side with. Tsuna looked at the hand for a few seconds before reaching out his own, and returning the handshake.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. The emotional support."

Lacey nodded her head, as small smile appearing as she did so. However, the silence overtook them again. It lasted a few minutes before Lacey interrupted it again.

"So, Tsunayo-" She was interrupted before she could finish.

"Tsuna." The Decimo said firmly, although he did have a smile on his face.

"Okay. So, Tsuna?" Lacey questioned. A smile was quickly growing on her face.

"Yes?"

"I think those two deserve a bit more privacy. And it's a cold night…" The brunette trailed off. She looked up at Tsuna with a hint of uncertainty in her gaze, and bit her lip slightly.

In response, Tsuna held out his arm in a position so that she could hook her own onto his.

"It's a bit too late for coffee and I doubt you need more adrenaline, but I think hot chocolate would work just fine."

Lacey smiled and hooked her arm around his. "I agree."

And the two were on their way.

"Although, I have to say, you don't seem like you were attacked in your apartment."

Laughter was his response.

"I may not, but my attacker probably does. I was cooking dinner at the time and learned that I react very badly when I'm holding a knife and frightened. He only lasted six minutes before he hightailed it out of there."

Now it was Tsuna's turn to laugh.

-:-

Meanwhile, Emma and Gokudera had started a much needed conversation.

"Hayato?"

Gokudera's head remained downcast.

"Hayato."

Emma tried again more firmly, but received no response. The femme fatale sighed and gently her hands on Gokuera's cheeks, lifting up his face so he would look at her.

"Hayato…"

She tried a third time, bringing her face to his. Their foreheads touched and Gokudera brought up a hand to hold her smaller one that was placed on his right cheek.

"… How is she?"

Emma smiled at his whispered question, and whispered her response not wanting to break this peaceful quiet they had among them.

"She's perfectly fine. But there is one thing you're not going to like…"

There it was. Gokudera closed his eyes tightly and waited with baited breath. She was going to leave him.

"… I'm going to continue to stay in the apartment."

His eyes snapped open and focused on his girlfriend, who had released his cheeks and gone back to standing straight up. Although, she had grabbed each of his hands with one of her own and intertwined their fingers.

"…What?" Was all the dumbfounded man could manage.

"Lacey's staying too!" Emma hurriedly supplied. "This is just a good apartment and it's normally a nice area, so we don't want to look for a better place. Plus, I doubt the guy's going to try again considering how much Lacey scared him. I know you're not going to like this but I'll be fine and you can even come over whenever you want to make sure the place is safe, if you want…"

She wasn't leaving him. That was good, and he was so relieved to hear that. But she wanted to continue to stay in the apartment _that had just been broken into_. That was very bad.

"You're not staying in that apartment."

"What do you mean I'm not staying?" Emma questioned. "I seriously have nowhere else to go."

Silence.

"Move in with me."

"No."

"Move in with me."

"No."

"Dammit woman."

"Oh no, not happening."

"Wh-"

Gokudera was cut off by Emma's lips on his. He stood still for a moment, surprised by the suddenness of the kiss, and only started to realize what was going on when Emma had begun to pull away.

"Sorry." The woman apologized as she broke the kiss, leaving their lips still slightly touching. "That was a stupid way to avoid this conversation."

But Gokudera didn't care.

He slowly reached a hand up to caress her hair for a second, before pushing his girlfriend's head back down to his to resume the kiss.

-:-

Gokudera groaned into the kiss, as Emma unbuttoned his shirt haphazardly. Shrugging the material off his shoulders, the bomber let it drop in the hallway of the girl's apartment. He then placed his hands on either side of the woman's waist, trying to bring her closer in their attempt at maneuvering to her bedroom.

The trail of clothes they were leaving didn't matter at the moment. They had other things on their minds.

Finally, reaching the correct room, Emma walked backwards until her knees hit the mattress and she fell, dragging Gokudera with her.

The bomber could feel himself getting impatient and abandoned the kiss to suck on his lover's neck. Kissing, biting, licking, it didn't matter what. His treatment of her neck caused Emma to let out wanton moans, ones that she would have been ashamed of if she could think straight, that only encouraged the man's efforts.

With shaking hands, Emma worked to undo his belt buckle because _oh god if he didn't get in her now she was going to scream._

Gokudera had moved on from her neck and was now giving all his undivided attention to her chest, groping and kissing everything he could see. Her button up shirt was fully open and falling off her shoulders, her lacy black bra out in the open, and the skirt she had chosen to wear that day had ridden dangerously high.

Gokudera silently decided that he had never seen a better sight than his girlfriend looking as if she were going to burst.

But when he bit her breast over her bra, Emma had decided that it was enough.

Carefully raising a leg without alerting her lover, the redhead quickly used her weight to flip them over, so that she was sitting on top of him instead.

Quickly finishing and unbuckling his pants, the redhead pulled down his boxers just enough for his member to come out. Emma didn't waste time grabbing it and sheathing it inside her core, as Gokudera's hands took residence at her waist.

His hips thrusted upward as Emma's moved down, setting a fast pace from the get-go. But it wasn't enough. Gokudera wanted to feel more of her. As much as he could have.

He sat up and slammed his lips on her's, their moans and groans mingling together. Her hands ran through and tugged on his silver hair. One of his hands gave up their grip on her waist and began playing with her clit. Kisses became sloppy as each action pushed the two closer to the edge.

Gokudera's thrusts became erratic and soon Emma disconnected their kiss to cry out as she orgasmed. The bomber's shudder indicating that he felt his release not long after.

A comfortable silence filled the room as the two laid down on the bed. Gokudera pulled the covers over them and threw a hand over his girlfriend, spooning her.

"Hayato?"

"Hmm?"

"About moving in… I'll think about it."

Emma didn't know whether he was smiling or smirking, but whatever it was, it annoyed her.

.

.

.

.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_  
><em>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<em>  
><em>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh<em>  
><em>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<em>

_Hold me up against the wall_  
><em>Give it till i beg, give me some more<em>  
><em>Make me bleed, i like it rough<em>  
><em>Like it rough, rough, rough<em>  
><em>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh<em>

_Hold my hands above my head_  
><em>And push my face into the bed<em>  
><em>Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute<em>  
><em>You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat<em>  
><em>It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot<em>

_(Flesh by Simon Curtis)_

* * *

><p><strong>It's my first smut scene so sorry if it's not that good. And also, sorry for not updating for a while. School and work got in the way.<strong>

**Lacey and Tsuna met and I'll go over their adventure with hot chocolate next chapter. The two will be flashing back to it several times to cover everything they talked about.**

**And in the first chapter I had already implied that Gokudera and Emma had slept together, but now you get to actually see it. Plus, Gokudera asking Emma to move in with him might seem sudden, but I already had them know each other for weeks now and plus Gokudera was taking her to meet everyone, meaning he's serious about her. So really, they're moving at a decent pace.**

**I'll go more in depth for the other three con artists in the next chapter, especially since they need some votes in the relationship poll.**

**Which brings me to my last message. Please vote for the relationships on my page! The poll is at the top of the screen and these are the current leading pairings:**

**Emma x Gokudera**

**Lacey x Tsuna**

**Andrea x Hibari/Squalo (tied)**

**Harley and Bianchi**

**Poor Aaron is alone and Andrea needs a tie-breaker.**

**And, as always, please review!**

**Miss Arcobaleno**


End file.
